1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and more particularly to a motor having brushes for power feeding within a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC motor (hereinafter referred to simply as “motor” also) is used in all fields and applications ranging from electrical equipment for automobiles and the like, audio and video equipment to household electrical appliances, toys and models.
For the motors in such applications, it is desired that electrical noise occurring during their operation be reduced. There are some known arts to reduce such noise by connecting electrical elements, such as capacitors or choke coils, to the circuit constituting the motor. For example, Reference (1) in the following Related Art List discloses a motor having a plurality of choke coils arranged in parallel with the direction of the rotational axis of the motor. Also, Reference (2) discloses a motor having a pair of choke coils aligned with each other.
2. Related Art List
(1) Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-184661.
(2) Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei11-44270.
However, the arrangement of choke coils in the motor as described above may inevitably lead to larger sizes of the motor in the axial and radial directions. Moreover, shortening the length of the choke coil in order to downsize it may result in a loss of the effect for reducing electrical noise.